One Minute Brawl 68:Liquid VS Chaos
WELCOME TO ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today is the day where we see 2 shape-shifting hydrokinetics battle to the death! Liquid, the only guy in Mobian Kombat that say "Now that's what I call an entrance". and Chaos, the water god of destruction. Who has already fought before back in episode 32. (Leviathan was his opponent) Which of these 2 hydrokinetics will outdue the other in a fight to the death? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Beach (It's been a while since we've been here. I think it was episode 15 when we last were here) Time: Who actually cares what time it is? Liquid was relaxing on the beach, trying to get a tan. He happened across a chao and helped it out of a net it had gotten stuck in. As he walked away, he was hit in the back by water and was knocked into a sand dune. Liquid jumped back out and made a high-pressure water rocket launcher appear in his hands. "Whoever did that is getting fucked up for sure". he said under his breath. Then Chaos came out of the ocean and said "Leave the chaos alone". Liquid looked at him and said "Hey there you blue fucker, did you throw water at me"? Then Chaos blasted Liquid with water and said "You will speak to me with respect, mortal". Then Liquid pointed a water sword at Chaos and said "I don't respect assholes like you". THUNDER, RAIN, AND LIGHTNING! DANGER, WATER RISING! OK, ENOUGH SINGING... FIGHT! Liquid shot a rocket at Chaos, but Chaos absorbed the water and blasted Liquid with a small ball of chaos energy. Liquid used X Palm and deflected it off to the side. Then Liquid shot a ball of plasma at Chaos. Chaos turned into a puddle and dodged the ball before returning to normal. Chaos blasted a huge torrent of water that caught Liquid off-guard and knocked him into a cliff. Liquid entered Xper Mode and said "You'll have to try a little harder than THAT"! then Liquid ran over and kicked Chaos into the air. Liquid jumped up after Chaos and summoned a plasma blade that he used to slash Chaos back to the ground. Chaos got up and created a blade of water. He threw it and it impaled Liquid's shin. Liquid yelled in pain as he fell from the sky. Then he summoned a plasma construct with 2 axes. The construct began to fight with Chaos as Liquid pulled the blade from his shin. Then he began to focus his plasma to heal it. Chaos blasted the construct's left axe into the air and then tripped it. As the construct rose to attack again, the axe fell down and sliced the construct's head down the middle, destroying it. Liquid healed his leg enough to move and got up to fight the pissed-off Chaos. Liquid turned Xyper Mode and said "You cannot best me". then Chaos said "I already have". Liquid used Plasma Grasp and a plama hand grabbed Chaos and threw him to the other side of the beach. Liquid dashed over and summoned an Ultima Construct as he ran. Chaos got up and was smacked into a sand dune by the construct. Then Liquid teleported in front of Chaos while he was in the air and blasted Chaos into the ocean from point blank distance. Liquid landed on the ground next to his construct and said "And you're a god"? "Hmph". "A puny god at best". Then the ocean began to erupt with rage as the sky turned dark. Liquid looked around and said "What the hell"? "A sudden storm"? Then it began to rain lightning began to flash, and thunder started booming. Then Perfect Chaos rose from the ocean and said "I am Chaos". "God of Destruction and Water". "And this beach will be this god's grave". said Liquid he entered Perfect Mode. Liquid sent his construct to attack Chaos, but Chaos's tentacle smashed it to pieces. Liquid spit on the sand and walked forward. "Let's settle this". Liquid turned into a liquid and dodged a tentacle that tried to smash him. Then Liquid ran at Chaos while turning solid. Liquid slashed Chaos with a giant plasma razor and knocked him back a little. Perfect Chaos shot an energy beam from his mouth and blasted Liquid flying into the beach. Perfect Chaos's tentacles all aimed at Liquid. Liquid dodged all but the last one and managed to catch himself by grabbing the side of a cliff. He climbed up and beckoned for Chaos to follow him. Chaos's tentacles all snatched Liquid and pulled him back. Then Liquid broke free and landed on the ground. He began to glow with a white light around him. Liquid entered his final form and said "Witness the power of a true hero". Liquid surrounded himself in plasma and Chaos began to create a laser in his mouth. Liquid blasted off like a rocket at Chaos. Chaos blasted a laser that envelopded about 10 miles of space. Liquid fought to push through the laser. Liquid finally snapped out and broke through, causing Perfect Chaos to explode. The explosion knocked Liquid back to normal form. Liquid got back up and said "That took entiralky too long". Then we see a small trace of Chaos survived and reformed into him. Then Chaos made a blade of water and drifted behind Liquid. Chaos stuck the blade through Liquid's chest and pulled it out. Liquid stumbled a little bit and then fell over. KO! Reasoning: Liquid held a speed advantage and had a larger variety of powers to fight with. But he lacked the power to actually KILL Chaos. As a god, Chaos can be killed only by someone with either godlike power or a godlike weapon. Liquid did not have either of those things. Chaos trumps Liquid in his base and Xper Mode. Liquid is finally doing something when he reaches Xyper. But Xyper and Perfect are both weaker than Perfect Chaos. Final form is almost equal to Perfect Chaos, but it's sheer power makes it that Liquid can barely sustain it. Liquid COULD have won if he actualky had a way to kill Chaos. Liquid had the same problem as Leviathan did, neither of them could put Chaos down permanently. Liquid almost beat the God of Destruction. But without the right weapons, his chances were watered down. The Winner Is: Chaos NEXT TIME We have a battle of 2 popular scary games's main scarers. Teleporting to you from Slender, We have the Slenderman! And sneaking past your camera from FNAF, we have Freddy Fazbear! Which of these 2 top-notch scarers will reign supreme on the battlefield? Find out on the next episode of OMB! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights